


Preventive measures

by pillstaker



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillstaker/pseuds/pillstaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonder why they put Peter in the cell next to Adam? It was Kaito's idea (crack!fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preventive measures

**Author's Note:**

> Promp suggested by [](http://mercaque.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mercaque.livejournal.com/)**mercaque** :  
> -"What happens in Feudal Japan... stays in Feudal Japan."

 

It was only a matter of time, that they started using Parkman to interrogate him.

Adam had been expecting that.

What he definitely didn't expect, was for the bastard to take a peek on his bloody _dreams_.

If he traumatized him, it served him right. Sadly, Adam tended to be quite vocal on his fantasies. And apparently, Hiro wasn't so common a name as he would've thought.

When they send the psycho little girl to fry him for the third time in a row, he knew Kaito had got the general idea. And the specific details.

'What happens in Feudal Japan... stays in Feudal Japan' my arse, he thought, before passing out in a blur of light.

 

*

"We knew your son's genetic code made him a candidate for time-bending abilities." Angela said calmly.

Her face was the picture of perfect composure. Kaito was sure she was laughing to hysterics on the inside.

"You say that because neither of *your* sons will grow up to...with Monroe...!"

"We only can have for sure he met him centuries ago, and that Adam harbored feelings for him. We don't know if they actually got involved in any way." She continued. Parkman opened his mouth, but she promptly shut him up with a warning, rather scary glance.

If he was Nightmare Man, she was Nightmare Woman and didn't even need a power.

Kaito didn't say another word for several moments, speechless with fury.

Finally, he cleared his throat and glared at his associates. "I don't want a word of this to be heard outside this room."

Needless to say, the subject become a running joke between those in charge to watch Adam in a matter of days.

*

Adam stared suspiciously at the new guard, a British bloke on a leather jacket who wouldn't stop sneaking up on everyone.

"What, aren't you going to call me pervert or something?"

The guy shrugged. "I like the idea of you and the Nakamura boy fancying the pants off each other, if only because it will make the boss' head cave in," he said, non-commitally. "But now that you touch the subject: the kid won't resemble his father when he grows up, will he? Because if he did...will do, whatever...you must have been really drunk. Or locked up here too long."

Adam started missing the psycho electric little girl.

*

Kaito disposed for Peter Petrelli to be moved to the NY facility, and in the cell next to Monroe as soon as they got him.

Alarm bells had been sounding on his brain as soon as Hiro boarded that plane to the States.

His excessive attachment to that co-worker of him was regrettable enough, but the possibility of Adam escaping...

He knew he would have to allow the meeting in the past for history's sake, but allowing the chance of the man trying to romance his son on the time present was way beyond Kaito's tolerance.

The Petrelli boy was good-looking enough, and besides, it would serve Angela right for teasing (not to mention dumping) him.

Kaito laced his fingers and rested his chin on them. If being locked up together didn't make those two bond and lead Adam's thoughts away from his son, he didn't know what would.


End file.
